The Next Generation of Roses
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: This is the Ruby futa kids story I talked about writing. It is a slice of life kind of story with the kids having crazy adventures, along with some smut, but not nearly as much as the RWBY: futa Ruby x harem story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is the first chapter of my redo for the next Generation of Roses. I will be taking down the other chapters as that might be confusing to others. Anyways check the end others note for details and the summary of my new YangxRubyxGlynda high school au story. Anyways enjoy the chapter and thanks ot Yygdrasil for editing it.**

19-year-old Ruby Rose was sitting in the passenger's seat of her minivan, with Glynda driving, Lucy, Yang, and Summer in the middle row, and Weiss and Rosa in the back with everyone's graduation gowns next to them. In a silver car following the minivan was Blake, Emerald, Kuroi, and Jade. The Rose family were on their back from the Beacon's graduation ceremony and were trying to beat Ruby's father, Uncle Qrow, and Raven, since Yang and she patched things up during Yang's second year at Beacon and they now had a fairly decent relationship.

Over the years Ruby had grown to the height of 5' 5", she grew her hair out to her shoulders, her breast went from B-cup to C-cup, and her body had become more curved, making her look more sexy and gorgeous rather than childish and cute. She was wearing a black blouse with red trim and a black skirt with red frills and around her neck was a golden necklace. On the gold necklace were five golden wedding rings, each one having its own gemstone, yellow titanite for Yang, amethyst for Glynda, diamond for Weiss, onyx for Blake, and emerald for Emerald. She didn't wear them on her hand out of fear of damaging them.

Ruby's right leg was bouncing rapidly until Glynda's hand stopped it. "Ruby, if you don't stop with your leg I'm going to use a glyph to hold it in place," Glynda said, not taking her eyes off the road.

Glynda looked as if she hasn't aged a day since Ruby meet her, which made all of Glynda's female coworkers envious. Glynda was wearing her white blouse and black skirt; that showed off her assets a little too well for a graduation ceremony and a gold ring with a ruby in it on her left ring finger.

"Sorry, I'm just extremely nervous right now," Ruby replied, "But my dad doesn't know about Summer, Lucy, Rosa, and the others, or the fact that I'm married to five different women, one of which is my sister. Heck, my dad still thinks I'm a virgin."

Glynda and Weiss shot Ruby a disbelieving look, and Weiss asked, "How does he still think that?"

Weiss was wearing her hair down with a white blouse and white skirt that had snowflake frills, and a golden ring with a ruby in it on her left ring finger.

"As smart as my dad is, he can't see Ruby as any other than his innocent little angel," Yang replied looking at Ruby a smug smile.

Yang had cut her hair a little to where it was at her mid-back instead of her waist, since she reconciled with her mother, and was wearing a yellow sundress, that was one size too small, and had a golden ring with a ruby in it on her left ring finger.

Ruby groaned, "As much as I love the man, he really needs to accept the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore. Do you remember the present he got me for my birthday? He got me a stuffed teddy ursa."

"I thought you liked the present?" Yang asked.

"Not when he asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told him I wanted a new sight for Crescent Rose," Ruby replied.

"Didn't I get you that sight for your birthday?" Yang asked.

"I had three others I wanted," Ruby replied, "I'm a gun nut remember?"

Yang, Glynda, and Weiss laughed, and Glynda said, "That is true. But I'm sure that your dad is just worried about you becoming huntresses, and he's not ready to accept that yet. I bet we'll be the same way when our kids go off to college."

"I bet Weiss will be crying like a baby and clinging to Rosa's leg and Rosa boards the airship to leave for college," Yang joked.

Weiss kicked the back of Yang's seat and retorted, "I'm not the one who wouldn't let go of Summer when we had to go on that week long mission."

"I just wanted to make sure Summer knows I love her, and won't abandon her," Yang replied.

"Hey, Summer, you know that your mommy loves you, right?" Ruby asked a three-year-old Summer.

"She's asleep, Rubes," Yang replied, "along with the others."

"Well, she may be asleep, but I know her answer would be yes," Ruby replied.

"And you would know that because after we all kiss them goodnight you slip back in and tell them how much you love us and how lucky you are to be married to us," Glynda said.

"How do you know about that?" Ruby asked surprised and blushed in embarrassment.

"I caught you doing it a couple of months ago," Glynda replied, "and I think it's really cute of you."

"You actually do that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby blushed deeper and said, "Well yeah, it's the only time I have them all to myself, and I use that time to talk about what I love most, which is you guys."

"Ah, if I could reach you right now I would kiss you, Rubes," Yang said childishly reaching out to grab Ruby.

"I feel the same way as Yang, but aren't you always around at least one of the kids?" Weiss said, "Minus adult time of course."

"Yeah, I'm always around one of the kids, but it's always with one of you around. I never had any time with them to myself. Heck, they thought I was a maid until six months ago," Ruby replied.

"Really?" Weiss asked surprised, "They know what a maid is?"

"WEISS!" Ruby whined, which earned a round of laughs from the others.

After the laughter had died down, Glynda asked, "Why would they think?"

"Well in the way Lucy put it is that you all have a child except for me and there is no father around, so they assumed I was the help," Ruby replied, "Thanks for letting them watch _King's Grimm_ with us by the way."

Yang rolled her eyes and asked, "What did you tell them?"

"That I was the equivalent of the father to all of them," Ruby replied, "Which set off a series of questions from Rosa and Lucy. So I said that I was married to all of you, and not to tell anyone because it is a very super secret secret."

"A very super secret secret?" Glynda asked, not believing that would keep them quiet about their polymatic relationship.

"They're three, with Jade being two," Ruby retorted.

"Right, I forget how young they are sometimes," Glynda replied.

They arrived at their home and pulled into the garage, with Blake parking the car next to them. They got out of the minivan and car and brought the children, who were starting to wake up from their nap, inside.

"How long till my dad gets here?" Ruby asked.

"Five minutes or so. I gave him a longer route." Blake replied.

Blake had stopped wearing her bow to hide her ears two years ago and was wearing a black blouse and slacks with a golden ring with a ruby on it on her left ring finger.

"How do you think he will react?" Weiss asked.

"Faint, yell, have a heart attack, or he might leave and never talk to us again," Ruby replied.

"My money's on the yelling," Yang chimed in.

"Yang, he is your father too remember?" Blake said.

"Yeah, but I only have one kid, she has five," Yang replied.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded then heard knocking on the front door.

"Crap, hide," Ruby said, and she and Yang tried to grab Summer and run, but found their feet stuck to the ground with glyphs.

"There is no running away from this now you two," Glynda said as Emerald when to answer the door.

Emerald had let her hair grow out to her shoulders, but still had her two long strips of hair, and she was wearing a green sundress with a golden ring with a ruby on her left ring finger.

Emerald opened the door and let Tai, Qrow, and Raven into the house. They walk through the foyer and into the living room, looking around as it had been the first time any of them had been to the house. From the living room, they could see into the kitchen and see Ruby, Yang, Glynda, Blake, Weiss, and the kids. Tai, Qrow, and Raven stared at them while they stared at back.

Tai smiled and said, "Took you long enough to let me see my granddaughters."

"WHAT!?" Ruby and her harem shouted. "You knew!?"

"Yeah, Raven, here let it slip after we had a few one night after she and Yang patched things up," Tai replied.

"You would think my sister could handle her drinks better," Qrow said.

"Well excuse me, if I'm not an alcoholic like you, brother," Raven shoot back with a glare.

Qrow grunted in reply.

"Wait," Ruby said looked at her father, "You let me and Yang come home for two Christmas breaks, two spring breaks, and a month of two summer breaks, without us seeing our kids? Do you know how much we missed them."

Tai smiled turned smug, and he said, "Yep, consider it punishment for not telling me about getting five women pregnant, one of which is your sister. Also, you now know how I felt when you two left for Beacon, not that I was extremely proud, but it was still hard."

Qrow scoffed and said, "Yeah, it was real hard for you, Tai. The first night they left you went out to a strip club."

All the females in the house glared at Tai, including the kids.

"Hey, I was unmarried with the kids at college. I'm allowed to go to a strip club every so often," Tai defended. "Plus I was feeling a little lonely."

"Doesn't make you any less of a perverted old man," Ruby replied.

Tai felt like he was struck with an arrow in the back.

"Thank you, Qrow, for turning my daughters against me," Tai said sarcastically.

"Any time," Qrow replied smiling.

"Anyways, can I finally see my granddaughters?" Tai asked.

"I guess," Ruby said crossing her arms.

"Who's first?" Tai asked.

"Summer is first," Ruby said.

Yang picked up Summer, who was hiding behind the counter. Yang put held Summer in her arms as she approached Tai. "This is Summer, my little angel," Yang said, "Summer, this is your perverted old grandpa."

"Pervert," Summer said in a high-pitched voice.

Summer had short golden hair, with faint red on the tips of her hair, had silver lilac eyes, and was wearing a yellow dress.

"Did she just call me a pervert?" Tai asked.

"Ruby and Weiss call each other that a lot," Yang said, "She actually knows what the word means too."

"They know a lot of words," Ruby said, "Must they probably shouldn't."

"I have a feeling we are going to get a lot of calls about their language when they are older," Blake said.

"And we know to blame Ruby for it," Weiss chipped in.

"And why is that?" Ruby asked.

"Five wives," Yang, Glynda, Weiss, Blake, and Emerald replied.

"Touché," Ruby replied.

"Anyways, I see you named her after her mother, Ruby," Tai said.

"Actually, Yang named her," Ruby replied.

"Really?" Tai asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, her red tipped hair reminded me of Summer," Yang replied. "Plus her yellow hair is a warm color, so I decided to name her Summer. And she is also named after Ruby's mom."

"Ah, I see," Tai said.

"Glynda," Ruby said, "You and Lucy want to go next?"

"I don't see why not," Glynda said and picked up Lucy. "Come here sweetie."

Glynda and Lucy switched places with Yang and Summer.

"I must say I'm surprised you and Ruby got together," Tai said.

"What can I say? Your daughter knows how to please a woman," Glynda replied.

"Kind of didn't want to hear that," Tai replied, "Though I'm glad my little Ruby can please a woman."

"Pervert," Lucy said, which caused a round of laughter from the Rose family.

Lucy had short light blond hair with red tips, green eyes, and was wearing a purple outfit.

Tai sighed and asked, "Are they going to just call me pervert from now on?"

"Most likely, yeah, since Summer and Lucy called you it," Ruby replied with an amused smile. "They're the oldest of the kids after all."

Tai sighed again and said, "Nice to meet you anyways Lucy."

Lucy smiled and said, "Pervert."

Tai groaned, "Next please."

The Rose family snickered, and Blake said, "I'll go next."

Blake picked up Kuroi from her lap and carried to in front of Tai. "This is Kuroi; she is a cat faunus like me," Blake said.

Kuroi had black hair and cat ears with red tips on both, golden eyes, and was wearing a black dress.

"She has really cute ears," Tai said and lightly scratched Kuroi behind the ears.

Kuroi purred slightly and leaned into Tai's hand. After a few seconds of scratching, Tai removed his hand and Blake took that as a sign to sit back down.

"Would you like to go next Emerald, or should I?" Weiss asked.

"You can go, I don't mind," Emerald replied politely

"Alright," Weiss said and picked Rosa, who was sitting on the floor playing with her white dress.

Weiss walked up to Tai and said, "This is Rosa. Rosa say hello to your grandfather, your nice one anyways."

"Hello," Rosa said sticking her hand out.

Rosa had white hair with red tips and silver eyes.

Tai grabbed Rosa's small hand and gently shook it. "Hello, Rosa, I'm your grandfather Taiyang, but you can call me grandpa Tai."

Rosa smiled and said, "Grandpa Tai."

"Good," Tai smiled. "You taught her manners well, Weiss."

"I had to make sure she didn't end up like Ruby or Yang," Weiss replied.

"Hey!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

"Like you have any room to talk, EP," Ruby continued.

"Shut up," Weiss replied and walked away from Tai.

Emerald took Weiss's place with Jade in her arms. Jade had green hair with red, dark skin like her mother Emerald, and red eyes. She was wearing a green dress.

"This must be Jade," Tai said, "She is the youngest right?"

"Yes, by just about a year," Jade replied.

"We still don't know how she got pregnant, though," Ruby said shooting Emerald a look.

"What?" Emerald asked Ruby.

"Nothing," Ruby replied with a knowing smirk, which made Emerald shift uncomfortably.

The others caught Ruby's smirk and Glynda asked, "Ruby?"

"It's nothing, just a little private time joke," Ruby replied the smirk never leaving her face.

"Anyways, I believe that you have met everyone know," Emerald said.

"Well, I must say I am surprised that they are all girls," Tai said, "I expected there to be at least one boy."

"Well, a boy would be impossible, Dad, since there is no y chromosome, but Lucy and Kuroi are both like me," Ruby replied.

"Right, forgot the whole x y chromosome thing," Tai replied.

"You never did pay attention to when Dr. Stein or Marie was talking," Ruby said.

Summer yawned and pulled on Yang's collar, "Mommy, sleepy."

Yang chuckled and said, "I think it's time for kids to have their nap time."

Ruby nodded and said, "Okay, why don't you guys put them down for their nap, and I'll get some refreshments made and we can catch up."

"Alright, though they will probably want you to read to them and tell them about us again," Glynda said heading up the stairs with the others.

Ruby blushed and said, "Just call me when I'm needed."

"Will do," Glynda replied before vanishing up the stairs.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. As for my new YangxRubyxGlynda story, I don't have a title for it yet and could use some help on it. As for the summary, it is something like this:** _ **15-year-old Ruby is in her final year of school and is one of the tops students at Beacon Academy, as well as the star of the track time. She has captured the hearts of many of the students of Beacon, including her sister Yang, one of the**_ _ **faculty**_ _ **, Glynda Goodwitch. Now read as Yang and Glynda try to win the young Rose's heart for themselves.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but the last I had finals the last two weeks. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter of pumpkin scythe out quickly.**

Ruby sat on the living room floor with Summer in her lap and Lucy, Jade, Rosa, and Kuroi making a circle with her, starting from the right. The kids were all in their little onesie pajamas, with their signature colors, and Ruby was in her regular pajamas with a Santa hat on her head. Summer held open a children's Christmas book as Ruby read from it, looking over Summer's head. Ruby finished the book and Kuroi instantly said, "Now it's my turn to sit in mommy's lap."

"Hang on," Ruby said as she picked Summer and put her down next to Lucy, "I have to run to the bathroom real fast. Why don't you pick out the next book we read?"

"Okay," Kuroi said slightly disappointed she would have to wait to sit in her mother's lap.

Ruby got up and stretched. Her legs were getting cramped having her kids sitting in her lap for so long, and she was glad for the relief.

* * *

Ruby walked past Emerald, who was sitting in a lounge chair reading the latest volume of _ninjas of love_ that Blake gave her to read.

"Don't forget to stay away from the kitchen, Ruby," Emerald said.

"I started one small fire when I was seven trying to make cookies, and Yang won't let it go," Ruby complained.

"There was also that time you almost burned down the Beacon kitchen when you tried to make cookies too," Blake said as she descended the stairs.

"Hey, that was because Nora dragged me into a three-" Ruby said but was cut off by Emerald, "Ruby, the kids can hear you."

"Nora dragged me into a study session with her and Pyrrha," Ruby replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That we didn't agree to," Blake countered.

"Hey, that was two days before the closed circle pact," Ruby replied.

The closed circle pact was a pact between Ruby and her wives that Ruby was allowed to have sex outside of their marriage, if and only if, all of her wives know the person well and agree to it.

"That was the incident that caused the closed circle pact," Emerald said.

"Right, forgot," Blake said, "Glynda punished you quite heavily for that didn't she?"

"And what an enjoyable punishment it was," Ruby replied smiling happily.

Blake gave her an intrigued look, and Ruby could tell Emerald was giving her the same look.

"Naughty, sexy, strict professor teaching me a lesson," Ruby said then bit her thumbnail as she let out a sexual groan, "Think Glynda can spare an hour or hour and a half from cooking Christmas dinner?"

Blake smirked flirtatiously, "You could be my naughty, sexy, strict professor for an hour and a half, Ruby."

"Ruby, kids," Emerald reminded.

Ruby groaned quietly and muttered, "Cockblockers."

"Sorry, Blake, going to have to do a raincheck," Ruby replied.

"That's okay, Ruby," Blake said then looked past Ruby to Emerald, "Emy, are you free for the next hour and a half? I got some new rope tricks for you."

Emerald smiled and replied, "How could I say no to that?"

"Alright, meet you in the room in a couple of minutes, just let me get something to drink," Blake said.

"Okay," Emerald said and got up from her chair.

"No fair," Ruby whined.

Over the years, when Ruby's wives were in the mood for sex, but Ruby was unable to attend to their needs, they had started to have sex with each other. However, that doesn't mean they all had sex with each other, Blake would only have sex with Emerald, and Yang would only sleeping with Glynda. Weiss, however, preferred to masturbate by herself, but on the rare occasion, she would have sex with Glynda.

"Sorry, Ruby, maybe another time," Emerald said and walked past Ruby, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Expect it to rough," Ruby replied,

"Can't wait," Emerald said and headed upstairs to wait for Blake.

* * *

Ruby headed towards the bathroom, and walked by the kitchen. She popped her head inside, but when she did, she saw Yang, Glynda, and Weiss doing various things with their hair pulled back into ponytails. "How are my girls doing?" Ruby asked smiling.

"Hot, sweaty, and tired, from working in the kitchen all day," Yang replied, wearing her yellow" Kiss the cook" apron.

Ruby went up and kissed Yang and said, "I don't see what you are complaining about, it sounds like sex on your last birthday. Though, you and the kitchen are a lot cleaner now than after we got done."

Yang giggled and said, "True, took us all of the next day to clean up."

"And you're not doing it again," Glynda said wearing a simple purple apron with her symbol on it.

"That's fine," Ruby replied, "as fun as it may be, the clean up isn't worth it."

"Yeah, whipped cream and strawberries are just as fun, plus easier to clean up than our whole kitchen full of stuff," Yang added.

Ruby reached over to grab a piece of lamb, but her hand was swatted away by Weiss. "Don't even think about it, Ruby," Weiss scolded, wearing a light blue apron with white snowflakes on it.

"But I just wanted a small bite," Ruby complained.

"No, and shouldn't you be reading to the kids those new books we got them?" Weiss replied.

"I'm on a bathroom break," Ruby replied.

"And how long ago was that?" Weiss asked.

"Five, or so, minutes ago," Ruby answered.

"So ten?" Yang asked.

"Probably," Ruby replied.

"Then hurry up and get going, you know how restless the kids can be," Yang said.

"Fine," Ruby sighed.

Ruby then kissed them all on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too, Ruby," they replied in sync.

Ruby went to the bathroom, then went back to the kids and read them Christmas books until dinner was ready.

* * *

"Alright dinner's ready," Yang called as she finished setting the dinner table.

Everyone came rushing into the dining room and sat down at the table. Ruby sat the head of the table and going from her right, was Summer, Yang, Lucy, Glynda, Rosa, Weiss, Kuroi, Blake, Jade, and Emerald. The table was filled with various foods such as lamb, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, some fruits and vegetables, and pies.

"Dang, you guys, sure made a lot of food," Ruby said looking at the spread.

"Well, we had, what?" Yang asked before continuing, "Eleven mouths to feed. We needed a lot."

"I think you just cooked a lot, so you could binge eat," Blake commented.

"So, what if we did? We earned a day of bingeing after all our hard work," Weiss said.

"They did earn at least one day," Ruby said.

"Coming from you, that's rich," Yang said.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked offended.

"There is a reason we lock the cookie jar, Ruby," Glynda commented, "and it's not because of the kids."

Ruby pouted and took a bite out a strawberry, muttering something under her breathe. This caused all of her wives to laugh.

Dinner continued with a happy atmosphere. Everyone was telling stories and jokes; some jokes were age appropriate for kids, while others went far above the kids head, so they wouldn't think their jokes were dirty.

After Dinner was over Ruby used her semblance to quickly clean up all the table, while everyone else went into the living room to watch Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Ruby finished cleaning up and went into the living room to see that all the kids were sitting in their mother's laps. Ruby sat down between Weiss and Blake, and Rosa and Kuroi moved over to where they were sitting on both their mother's lap and Ruby's.

Yang started up the movie and by the time the movie ended all the kids were passed out.

"Looks like they fell asleep," Emerald said smiling at the cute form of her sleeping child.

"They did stay up late trying to see Santa, then woke up early to get the presents," Blake commented.

"I'll get them to bed," Ruby said, "You girls go to our room and wrap my Christmas presents." Ruby finished speaking with a teasing smirk.

They didn't need to be told twice as they left the kids to Ruby went upstairs to their room.

* * *

After Ruby had finished putting the kids to bed, she headed to her room, where she was greeted with quite the sight. All five of her wives were on the bed with nothing both ribbons, in their respective colors, barely covering they nipples and pussies.

"Time to unwrap your presents, Ruby," they all said together in a seductive voice.

Ruby closed the door and played with her presents all night long.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I didn't plan on it taking so long to get this chapter finished, but here it is. Also, I am continuing the My Goddess story on ao3 (Archive of our own) and am actually working on the second chapter right now, which hope to have finished by Friday, and I can get it beta read over the weekend. I won't post a pumpkin scythe chapter next on this sight. Instead, I will be posting a forbidden rose chapter as it has been a while since updated that story which I will start working on Monday even if I haven't finished the my Goddess story. Anyways enjoy the chapter and sorry for the long author's note.**

Ruby and her wives decided to take a vacation to Patch to visit her father and show the kids where Ruby and Yang grew up. Shortly after they arrived, the kids asked if they could go outside and play. Ruby gave them permission to go outside and play, so long as, they stayed out of the woods. They said okay and ran outside.

However, being the curious ten-year-old kids that they were, with Jade being nine, it didn't take long for them to disobey Ruby and go into the woods; with the help of Summer talking them into it.

"Guys, we shouldn't be doing this," Kuroi said nervous, afraid of being caught, "What if they look outside and see we aren't there?"

Kuroi was wearing a red shirt with a black cartoon cat's face across her chest, with dark tan cargo shorts, and black wavy hair with red tips down to her shoulders.

"Quit being such a scaredy cat, Kuroi," Summer replied at giggling at her pun, "We'll only be gone for ten minutes, fifteen at the most."

Summer was wearing a yellow shirt with black sports shorts and had her thick blonde hair with red tips down just past the middle of her back.

"I'm with Kuroi on this one," Jade chimed, "Mommy can be really scary when she wants to be." Jade continued, referring to her mother, Emerald.

Jade was wearing a green t-shirt with black sports shorts, and her green hair with red tips up in twin tails.

"Five minutes of exploration should be fine," Rosa said a little nervous, wanting to explore, but not wanting to get caught.

Rosa was wearing a white shirt with white cargo shorts, and her white hair with red tips in a ponytail.

"What do you think, Lucy? Should we head back or go explore for a bit?" Summer asked, looking at Lucy.

Lucy was wearing a purple shirt and tan cargo pants, and her light blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"Kuroi and Jade do make good points that we will get in major trouble if we are found out, but so long as we don't go too deep into the woods and hang around the edge, we shouldn't get in too much trouble if our parents find out we went into the woods," Lucy answered.

"So, is that a yes or no to exploring the woods?" Summer asked.

"That's a yes, though we should keep the house in sight," Lucy replied, "or at least have the house in sight of one of us while also having the rest of the group in sight."

"Alright, sounds fair enough," Summer said. "Does that work for everyone else?"

"Yeah, that works," Rosa replied.

"I can live with that," Kuroi replied, "but you're taking the majority of the blame if we get caught."

"Whatever," Summer said.

"I guess, I'm okay with that," Jade muttered, still a little nervous.

"Good, then let's go exploring," Summer smiled triumphantly, and they marched a bit deeper into the woods.

They walked into the woods until Jade, who was in the back of the group, lost sight of the house. They then took a few steps back before turning to the right and carrying on their adventure. However, when they started walking again after they turned, Jade saw a cute little bunny hop out of a nearby bush.

"Awww," Jade cooed quickly, where the others couldn't hear her.

Jade try to approach the bunny slowly, but the bunny saw her and started to hop away. Jade, not wanting to let the bunny get away, quickly chased after it, deeper into the woods.

After five minutes had passed since Jade went chasing after the bunny unnoticed, Lucy said, "Okay, we need to head back now. They should be almost done talking and will check on us."

"Alright, let's head back then," Summer sighed, clearly wanting to explore more.

They all turned around, and Kuroi noticed that Jade wasn't behind her when she turned around.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Kuroi asked and started looking around for her little sister. "She was supposed to be right behind me, but she isn't here."

"You lost Jade!?" Lucy and Rosa shouted.

"I didn't lose her," Kuroi retorted, "She must have wondered off when we weren't looking."

"So you did lose her," Summer said.

"No, I did not!" Kuroi shouted getting mad at being the one to blame, "I never agreed to be the only one to look after her."

Rosa sighed, "Kuroi is right. We all agreed to look after Jade together, which means we're all to blame for losing Jade."

"Well, if Jade just got distracted by something along the way then we should be able to find her if we just backtrack the way we came," Lucy said calmly, and they started to head back the way they came, calling Jade's name.

They walked all the way back to the house, but couldn't find Jade anywhere along the path they walked.

"Where is she?" Kuroi asked worriedly.

"I thought you said she would be where back along the way we came?" Summer asked Lucy.

"I said if she got distracted by something she might be, but she must have wandered off deeper into the woods," Lucy replied.

"What do we do now?" Rosa asked.

"We're just going to have to face the music and tell our parents we lost Jade," Lucy replied.

"Are you insane!?" Summer shouted. "We'll be grounded till we're a hundred if we tell them we lost Jade. We should just go into the woods after her."

"Are you crazy, Summer?" Kuroi asked, "We've never been in these woods before. What if our parents check up on us and find out we are still in the woods? What if we got lost trying to find Jade? Or what if we run into a Grimm, huh? We have no weapons to fight them with."

When Kuroi mentioned the Grimm, Lucy, Summer and Rosa became even more worried for Jade. They started to head inside and tell their parents they lost Jade when they heard Jade's scream come from the woods. They instantly took off in the direction of the scream.

Summer activated her semblance, which allows her to build up speed for as long as she remains moving, to go faster than her sisters. It didn't take long for Summer to reach Jade. Summer reached Jade just in time to see a young beowulf lunge at Jade, who was backed up against a tree. Summer quickly tackled Jade out of the way, and the beowulf slammed into the tree.

Jade and Summer tumbled along the ground, coming to a stop with Summer's back hitting another tree. Jade clung to Summer tightly and cried into her shoulder, being extremely scared. Summer rubbed Jade's back and tried to soothe her cries.

The beowulf shook its head after he slammed into the tree before looking at Jade and Summer. It growled at them, and Summer glared back at it while hugging Jade tighter. The beowulf lunge at them and Summer turned them where she was between Jade and the beowulf, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge it with Jade in her arms.

Summer squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting for the beowulf to sink its claws or teeth into her, but it never came. When she opened her eyes and turned her head to see what happened, she saw an absolutely angry Ruby staring down at her with crescent rose out in scythe form. Summer gulped, wishing the beowulf had finished her off instead of having to face what she was going to from Ruby.

Ruby heard feet skidding to a stop, and she turned around to see Lucy, Summer, and Rosa looking at her in fear.

"We're going back to the house now," Ruby growled and started walking back to the house.

The five kids followed their mother silently back to the house to scared of what their punishment would be.

When they arrived back at the house, the kids were quickly enveloped in hugs by their respective mothers.

"I was so worried about you," Emerald said tightly hugging her daughter, "those woods can be very dangerous."

"We know, and we're sorry we just wanted to go exploring a bit," Summer replied, "We only meant to hang around the edge of the woods, but wound up getting distracted and going in deeper."

"Are girls aren't hurt anywhere?" Weiss asked.

"No, luckily Mommy got us before—" Rosa said then saw Ruby appear behind all her wives with a sign that said, "Don't mention the Grimm."

"Before what?" Weiss asked.

"Be we got hurt or ran into any Grimm," Kuroi chimed in quickly.

"That's good to hear, but you all are grounded until further notice, understand?" Glynda said.

"Yes, Ma'am," the children replied in sync, lowering their heads.

"Now go to your rooms," Glynda said.

"We don't know where are room here yet," Lucy replied.

"I'll show you," Ruby replied and gestured for the kids to follow her.

They followed Ruby down the hall to Ruby's and Yang's old room.

"Why didn't you want us to mention the Grimm to back there, Mommy?" Rosa asked.

"Because if they found out that you ran into a Grimm, then I would be spending all vacation hunting Grimm," Ruby replied, "Now stay in here until one of us comes and gets you for dinner."

"Yes Ma'am," Rosa and Lucy said, while the others stayed quiet.

Ruby nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	4. announcement

**The important notice that I was talking about in beginning author's note is that someone who is reading my stuff said that he/she will report my stuff if add any smut to it. And although I haven't added any yet, I plan on doing it later in the stories. So instead of waiting till I add smut and him/her reporting, and having to change my stories over to AO3( archieve of my own) I'm just going to go ahead and change them over. I will be leaving the stories up and adding author's note letting you know when I update it on AO3. And if you don't want to leave comments and stuff on AO3 you can always live it here as I'll still be pretty active on this site in terms of reading stuff. Also, before I forget I'll be adding a link to AO3 page with all my stories on it in my bio, so you can just go there. I have finished putting all the stories up on AO3 so you can go there now if you want.**


End file.
